


Finding Her

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Challenge 253: Behind. Goes AU from ‘Doomsday’ (Rose never fell from that lever). From Sarah’s PoV this happens pre-SJA.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 253: Behind. Goes AU from ‘Doomsday’ (Rose never fell from that lever). From Sarah’s PoV this happens pre-SJA.

The fifth time the Doctor leaves her behind for her ‘own good’, Rose doesn’t try to get back to him. Not immediately, anyway. Constantly wondering whether today will be the day that he’ll just _drop_ her is wearing on her. She needs a break.

Sarah Jane told Rose to find her. She’s easy to track down.

Sarah’s lonely. Rose needs someone who understands, and a place to stay. They sort of fall together. Neither of them expects it to become anything more.

Rose knows that one day she’ll go back to the Doctor. For now, though, she’s found something new.


End file.
